Everything is not what seen to be
by Neni Potter
Summary: Ginny is give in adoption the day of her born. She grows up with a rich family who love her very much. Everything change when she is transfer to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, JKRowling owns all about Harry Potter. (She is the best writer in the world)  
  
Summary: What happened if Ginny not grow in the Weasly family? And not in London? What if she grows up in an other perfect family and them meets Ron and Harry...  
  
Chapter 1: A new baby in home  
  
  
  
It was going to be the 7th son or daughter of a long line of children, and they can't afford one more. Come on they have now 6 and was really difficult to take care of the lot of kids that they have. The last one have just born month ago.  
  
At first they panic, they don't know what to do, but at the same time they can't kill a child. So they when to speak with Dumbledore for to see the options of what they can do.  
  
Adoption, was the word. To give the baby in adoption. So before the pregnancy take form in Molly, Dumbledore talks with a good family that wants to have a baby and can't have one. Each women make a spell so Mrs. DeLauder looks like she is pregnant and Mrs. Weasly like she is not. Nicole DeLauder never knew who gave birth the same day that she was having a baby lovely red head girl that she named Gvevieve at the same time that Molly was crying her heart out for giving her baby girl to some family that she never knew who they were.  
  
DeLauder was a family with a high light live. They always were in the top of the society of wizards family in France. But what they want the most was a child. They try for years but they never could, and one day the opportunity nock the door with the good professor Dumbledore. They never care about the family that give the baby in adoption, all that they care is the preparations for the little baby that was gonna be a girl. Nicole was red head so that was not any problem when they knew that the baby was gonna have that color of hair.  
  
The day that Gvevieve enter to their live was the most wonderful day of all. They prepared all for their new and only daughter, their heir. The presents, baby shower and all. Everybody thought that Nicole give birth that day but the truth was that she not, the only persons that know was his husband Francis and Dumbledore.  
  
Francis and Nicole was the most proud parents when Gvevieve show her magical powers and more when she received her letter from beauxbatons, their alma matter. She grow up with so much love and affection that she ever want. And she loves her parents very much, more than her own life. She was loved, rich and beautiful, just like her mother, that was everybody says.  
  
Like her parents she belong to the high life of the society, they were rich, loved and the perfect family, nothing could be wrong. They have the perfect life.  
  
When she enter to beaubaxtons she become popular in a week, have her first boyfriend in six months, her first kiss in a year and her first hickie in three years like a good girl like she was. Everybody love her, not just because she was rich and beautiful, just because she was lovely and nice with everyone.  
  
But outside of her wonderful world the things were getting bad so her parents in fear of their safety transfer her to Hogwarts with another of her friends she was going to star her fifth year in a new school where everything where gonna be new and her life were gonna chance from the day to the night. And that's where our story begin......  
  
  
  
A/N: She is gonna be in the same year that Hermione, Harry and Ron so don't be surprise.  
  
Ok this is something new that I wanna try, I think that is not gonna get nasty so til now no, but I don't know later I can use some suggestions so go ahead. Bye Kisses ------Neni 


	2. I hate my new schoolpart 1: first impres...

Chapter 2: I hate my new school  
  
(Genevieve Pov)  
  
This was going to be my first day in that new school. Oh my God!, how I beg to my parents to let me stay in Beauxbatons, but no!, they didn't want it. Well at least I'm not the only one. My dear friends make their transfer with me, some for me and some because their parents want it too. They are Joseph, Philip, Jolie, Marguerite (Magui), Anne, Loui and Max. all of they are from France just like me, they are the best.  
  
Jolie, Maguerite and Philip were going with me in the train because we stay together just few days in London before the start classes, Loui was with his cousin, something Zambini, and Max and Joseph spend the last days of vacations with their parents.  
  
(Back to normal pov)  
  
She cross the barrier to the 9 ¾ station with her friends, but when she suddenly stop, she couldn't believe it what was happening. When she was going in her another school she was the most popular girl in the school so everybody and I mean EVERYBODY put his o her attention in her and her group of friends and now first years push her aside, and girl ! that was so wrong!!!!!!. Also she wasn't the only one that was thinking the exact same thing, her friends have the same reaction.  
  
They keep going in the train to find some lone compartment for them. But in the way they find Loui with his cousin and some friend laughing of some first years. The friend was very good looking, he has blond hair, gray eyes, handsome face and a great body, not too tall not too short not too build and not too thin, like she likes the guys.  
  
When they look at each other she feels like chills in her spine just like he when he saw her.  
  
Draco just stared at her. She just was perfect, a perfect petite. She had a long red auburn straight hair, thin and little but with a great body, curves in all the right places , she just was breathtaking. It was like when someone enter to a room and everybody turns to look who is entering and you see like an angel with lights and all that stuff, that is what that girl projects.  
  
"oh Hi Genevieve, there u are people"- said Loui when he saw they in the train  
  
"Blaize, Draco, they are my friend from France they are going to study with us this year too. Let me introduce you two"-said to both of his friends-" They are Jolie, Marguerite, Philip and my dearest Genevieve"  
  
It seems that Genevieve had the same effect in Blaize because he step forward and kiss her hand. "Blaize Zambini, at your service my lady". She just blush at the attention. Draco just stand there trying to look superior and trying to get the attention of the petite French in front of him but he couldn't.  
  
"Well we must be going because we want a good compartment to ourselves so bye bye"- said Philip the moment he start to drag Genevieve away from Blaize.  
  
When they were far enough the three boys start to talk again.  
  
"So Blaize, I can see that u like the little French redhead"- said Draco in mocking tone.  
  
"Come on man, have you seen the godness in front of you or not?, she is so beautiful and have great curves, more than a man could ask for"-said Blaize sitting in front of Draco.  
  
"Hey Blaize! be careful, she is my best friend and I always take care of her even if u are my cousin"- Loui said  
  
"Hey ! easy man, I not gonna do anything, well anything that she doesn't want me to do"- said Blaize with a sly smile that said "I want her"  
  
In other part of the train  
  
"Hey guys are u listen the news"- said Seamus with Dean, Parvati and Lavender entering to Ron, Hermione and Harry's compartment  
  
"Which news?"- said Ron  
  
"Come on, you don't know?"- said Parvati  
  
"Yeah! , everybody know"- said Lavander, Hermione just roll her eyes  
  
"Well tell us"- said Harry  
  
"You see this year are coming some French guys to our year and that mean."- said Dean who is cut by Seamus  
  
"Hot girls."  
  
"And guys"- said Parvati  
  
"And not just hot, they are also rich"- said Lavander with sparks in her eyes  
  
"You can use one, right Ron?"- said Parvati in a joking way  
  
"Yeah, right!! More stupid and snotty guys just like Malfoy, just what we need here"- said Ron in a angry way  
  
"Well maybe they aren't like Malfoy"- said Herm in a hoping way  
  
"Yeah, right! Herm!"  
  
"I think u need a girlfriend Ron"- said Dean and everybody start to laugh at Ron's face  
  
"Yeah, whatever"- said Ron all red for the anger  
  
They keep chatting all the way to Hogsmeade and hoping to meet the new students in the school. The thing that Ron didn't know is that since that day his life is gonna change for ever. That was going to be a year to remember.  
  
A/N: The next chap I'm gonna develop the character of Genevieve, ah and sorry in the chap before I make a mistake with Miss DeLauder name so sorry!. In the next chap Gen is gonna know the threesome so just wait ( I just edit this so the next chap is going to be update in just a few hours. See ya  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Meghan: I hope u keep reading my ffic and tx for the review, it just help me keep going (  
  
oO WTH: Don't worry, not everybody is gonna to love her and she'll not be a MarySue, so don't worry! I hope u keep reading (  
  
Cassie: Great that u like it  
  
Jasmine Black: I like ur fic very much too 


End file.
